A Witch's Assistant
by HerexForxYourxEntertainment
Summary: A cross-over between Riley Jenson, and Secret Circle. Idea from beginning Riley Jenson, species from Riley Jenson and Secret Circle. Rated T for suggestive scenes and language later on
1. A Little About Myself

**Chapter 1**

**A Little About Myself**

My name is Accalia and I am a freak. Or that's what people call me. I was born in New Salem. The only child in my generation, I had no one to play with. I didn't know my dad—although I am almost positive that he was a vampire—and everyone was frightened of me. As soon as they could, my pack would have thrown me out. I didn't give them a chance. I left the day I had had enough. I say pack because I am, at least, part werewolf. My pack mates are also witches. I inherited all the power of the generation. My brother, Gabriel who was born five years later, got nothing. He never really knew me. I might drink blood—because of my heritage, but he enjoys the kill so much more. I think of myself as the tamer of us. I couldn't take care of myself so I stayed with Madeline. But let's start at the beginning!


	2. A Diamond Tomb

**Chapter 2**

**Diamond Tomb**

One morning, I woke up to see my mother's shattered face above me.

"What have you done?" she asked callously.

I was too stunned to respond to her provocative words. Had I really conjured this shiny, hard substance in the brief release my mother calls sleep? I reached out to touch it, and as my hand met the perfectly facetted surface, I knew it was diamond. The hardest substance in the world to conjure and I had done it in my sleep! I just didn't know how to get out. Grandpa Blaize came in—I had always loved him more than my mother—with a chisel and a small hammer. He slowly lowered the chisel to my diamond tomb and started to release from its grip. Soon I was free of my crystal sarcophagus.

I took a deep breath and announced, "It's real diamond, ya know."

Mother looked taken aback, probably because I had just made _her_ pack rich. They weren't my pack, half of them pretended I didn't exist, and the other part picks on me relentlessly. I mean, how much can a one girl take? I don't have a father, my mother hates me, my brother doesn't understand me, I don't have a pack, they call me a filthy half-breed and I have power I can't control. Hey, it was a great way to start the day! And it only got better as the day progressed. As soon as my grandpa left, Rafael and his posse popped up in the window.

"So, little bitch, I hear you just made the pack rich. What did you do? Fob a bank?" Rafael thought that was _so_ horrible.

"Actually, I conjured diamonds," I said this deadpan, and the look on his face was priceless.

"_You_ conjured diamonds?" Rafael seemed incredulous.

"Yes," and as I said this two things happened. First, I felt a burst of power run through my power run through my body. Second—or maybe first—I knew why the pack "beta" was here. I knew that I was going to end up naked tied to a pole. So I just gave up. There is no point in fighting fate, I learned that the hard way. And that's exactly what happened. I'll spare you the details because they are kind of graphic. This happened when I was nine.


	3. Chapter 3: enough already

Chapter 3: Enough already

I was raking leaves the day everything changed. The elders coming and Rafael wanted everything to be perfect. So, I was raking leaves. The elders thought it would be "prudent" to arrive early. When they arrived, I was still raking, blurring as often as possible, to get the job done.

"Who is _this_?" One of the elders inquired.

"This is Raven, Vivian's daughter," he said my mother's name with such callousness that I had to say something.

"Don 't call her by her name, you disrespectful bastard," I didn't shout it, but there was a coolness in my voice that spoke of danger and power.

"What should I call her, then?" He sneered, not understanding the threat in my voice, unlike the elders.

"_you_ should call her Queen Bitch, for that is what she is!" This I shouted while keeping my back to the elders. I learned from experience that my commpletely black eyes with silver streaks can be quite frightening.

"Why is she raking leaves, if she is the Queen Bitch's daughter?" another elder questioned.

I flew around, "I'll tell you why I am raking leaves! I am raking leaves, because if I don't, I'll be tied to a pole naked and whipped. Me, a 14-year-old girl. Just because I am strange, because I am different. Because my dad was different. Well, have I news for you! My dad was of a red pack, _this _red pack. You may not believe it because of my coloring, but I am a full-blooded red wolf. So what if my father was 'of night.' I am too. So, fucking, what?" With that, I turned around, change into raven, and flew away.

As I left, I heard an elder say, "Now…where did a fourteen-year-old who never went to school learn language like that?" she then looked pointedly at Rafael.


End file.
